Tomo Walks Alone
by Invid HellCat
Summary: During her first Sunday in College Tomo finds herself awake early in the morning, and decides to walk around campus. Inspired by Funari's "Sunday Morning Tomodachi" Please R


**STANDARD LEGAL CRAP: I DO NOT OWN AZUDAI NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF AZUDAI, I'M JUST AN UNEMPLOYED SAP THAT'S WRITING THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO, IT'S JUST FOR FUN SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. ALSO THIS STORY IS SOMEWHAT INSPIRED BY FUNARI'S "Sunday Morning Tomodachi", AND TAKES PLACE DURING THE TOMO AND OSAKA CHAPTER OF MY FAN FIC "LIVING THE UNKNOWN FUTURE" HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**TOMO WALKS ALONE**

**(BY INVID HELLCAT 10/10/10)**

Early Sunday Morning:

Tomo Takino awoke early even knowing that it was Sunday and she had no classes. 'Old habits die hard I guess.' She thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She glanced over at her roommate and saw Osaka sleeping peacefully, she was tempted to wake her up but thought better of it knowing what Osaka might do while still half asleep. Tomo got out of her bed and changed clothes. After she dressed she left her dorm room as quietly as possible, she just started walking around the campus. Being a Sunday morning there wasn't much going on. "Seems like I'm the only one awake." She said to herself as she looked around, then sighed. "My first Sunday in college, and my first Sunday morning walk without Yomi." She added as she passed the library.

She walked to the student lounge knowing it would be open even at this early hour, to grab a quick bite to eat. She ordered a chocolate chip muffin and orange juice. She walked back outside with the food in her hands and sat down on a nearby bench. Tomo started nibbling at her muffin, and took a sip of her orange juice. 'This feels so odd, being here alone.' She thought to herself. 'This is going take some serious getting used to after all the years of walking with Yomi.' She continued thinking. She let out another small sigh wondering what her long time best friend is doing. She put her food down and fiddled with the birthstone ring on her finger. A smile came to her face as she looked down at the ring. "You're probably asleep after a long night of studying." Tomo whispered softly. "It's been less than a month, but it feels like it's been ten years since I last saw you." She continued as her fingers now moved over the necklace she wore. "Dammit Yomi I miss you." She said a little louder than she had intended. She finished eating and threw her trash away then continued her walk.

Tomo was walking though the quad when she sat down underneath an oak tree. She remembered back to the first time that she and Yomi had taken one of these walks together. It was a tree similar to this one that they had sat down under that day too, in order to eat the food that they had bought. A few tears made their way down the former high school Wildcat's cheeks. "Yeah, a lot of getting used to." She quietly told herself as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. Tomo also remembered the last such walk she took with her childhood best friend. "Ugh, I need to stop remembering otherwise I'll be crying all day." She chided herself as she wiped even more tears from her eyes. She then stood up and stated making way back to her dorm room. 'I wonder if Osaka is awake yet? If she is maybe we can go and do something together.' Tomo thought as she also made a mental note to call Yomi at some point in the day. One last memory came to Tomo's mind before she opened the door to her dorm. It was of the night before Yomi had left for college. It was just before sleep had claimed her that night. She was laying on the spare bed in Yomi's room when she felt Yomi give her a kiss on her forehead. "Good night Tomo, you're my best friend and always be, I'm really going to miss our Sunday morning walks together. I always felt as though they were the highlight of my week." The bespectacled girl had told her. Tomo just lifted her head to give Yomi a kiss on the forehead as well. "Me too Yomi, they were the highlight of my week as well. You're my best friend too, I'll miss you." Tomo replied as she laid her head back down only to feel a kiss on her cheek. "I love you Tomo sweet dreams." Yomi said softly. "Love you too Yomi, sweet dreams to you too." Tomo answered as she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. Tomo smiled at the memory, more tears made their way down her cheeks. "Dammit, stop crying Tomo." She again chided herself. Tomo wasn't sure if Sunday mornings would ever be the same again, but then again, she wasn't really sure if anything in life would ever be the same again. For the first time in her life Tomo Takino could feel the winds of change blowing around her, and for the first time in her life Tomo felt as though she was not only growing older, but also growing up. The future may indeed be unknown, but she was going to figure it out the best way she could, and make the most of it. Amazing what a single walk on a Sunday morning could do for a person.

**THE END.**

**END NOTES: O.K. THIS IS PROBABLY THE SHORTEST FAN FIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE. AND LIKE I SAID IT WAS INSPIRED BY FUNARI. I REALLY LIKED HER FIC "SUNDAY MORNING Tomodachi", AND SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAS BEEN IN THE BACK OF MIND SINCE I WROTE MY FIC "TOWARDS AN UNKNOWN FUTURE" AND SO HERE IT IS. ANYWAYS PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IF YOU WANT TO E-MAIL ME IT'S . Peace out, and take care invid hellcat (10/11/10)**


End file.
